User blog:KingFire4IcePowerAAA/Predicting Mario Kart 9 Part 2: Items (Requested by HammerBro101)
I am going to predict Mario Kart 9 items. Mushroom Why in the world would this item be removed? I mean, it is very useful for shortcuts! I mean, the double, and tripple mushroom count as well! Fire Flower This item has been in Mario Kart since Mario Kart 7, and it's a good item. Like, you literally shoot multiple fireballs at your rivals. You may not turn into Fire name here, but you still shoot fireballs. Superstar I don't see why this item should be removed either. You literally turn invincible and can knock dangerous things out of your way! I love this item, and I like how the music is different in different games. And let's not forget, that music is awesome. Green Shell I can see people not liking this item because it doesn't home in on other players, but I like this item because you can use it to block red shells. Also, if you are not good at aiming, then just use it to block. But if you are good at aiming, use it! And double and tripple count. Red Shell If you are not good at aiming, then this is the shell for you. It can home in on other players. And I get triggered at the red shell in Mario Kart Wii. But when I throw it. When you threw a red shell in that game, it didn't try to avoid obstacles! It just went for the player! Luckily, they fixed that problem. Double and tripple count too. Banana You know what's funny about when I found a picture of this banana? When I was scrolling for a picture, I saw BAA's (short for BananasAreAnnoying, in case you didn't know) previous logo. I think I saw another BAA logo, but I wasn't sure since I joined the wiki after that. But enough about BAA, let's talk about the banana itself. So, I don't like this item as much as the green shell, but that doesn't mean I don't want this item to return. I like how you can even block shells. And also, how has the Banana Bunch only been in Mario Kart 64? You know, where you get 5 bananas? I want that to return in Mario Kart 9, and also double and tripple. However, I don't want the Giant Banana to return because it is just too big and it is hard to avoid. Super Leaf This thing just has no use at all since we have the Potted Piranha Plant. But you know what would be EXTREMELY hillarious? If the super leaf was in Mario Kart 8. That is nothing funny at all, but what if you was playing as Tanooki Mario? That is funny. Okay, well, say if you was playing as Tanooki Mario, and you get the Super Leaf item. What would that even look like? But anyway, The reason why I don't want this item to return is because we have the Potted Piranha Plant. What I mean is that it is similar, and it is automatic. What do I mean by that? Well, in Mario Kart 7, You had to press a button to swing your tail. But in Mario Kart 8, If you get the Potted Piranha Plant, you don't have to press a button to allow your Piranha Plant to eat something! It does it automatically! So the Super Leaf is manual. Lightning Definitely yes! I love this item because it can shrink other racers and slow them down! I don't like how it worked in Mario Kart 7 because, yes, it does shrink and slow players down, but your character's voice was not higher piched. And also, I love how it is designed in Mario Kart Wii. It like has a yellow...circle thing. I liked that. But i picked Mario Kart 8's style because, you know. Mario Kart 8 is my favorite Mario Kart game. So, what's cool about this item is that, when if somebody drops a Mushroom while struck by lightning, you're just like "I want that Mushroom!" and then, you get the Mushroom, and I just think it's cool. There is a similar item in Mario Kart Wii and has only been in Mario Kart Wii, called the Thundercloud, but we will get into that later. So, here's a fun fact. In Mario Kart 64, when it was released on the Wii, the lightning item had a small change. The flash was less intense then it was in the original. It was probably to help prevent seizures. Poison Mushroom How has this item only been in Super Mario Kart? Also, you may notice that the picture I used is edited and not Super Mario Kart, and that is because that I thought the Super Mario Kart one looked bad, and I want the next one to look like this without edits. So, this is half a returning item and half a new item. What I mean by that is because i want it to work differently then just shrink you. I want it to work like this: If you get this item, you can throw it backwards or in front of you. If someone drives over this, then it will act like they will hit a banana. If you drive over it, there will be like purple dust surrounding you, and your speed will go slower. You will go slow for about 7 seconds, but then when the dust goes away, you go back to your normal speed. This does not shrink you. The reason why i changed how the poison mushroom works is that I think it feels more poison-ish. Fake Item Box I do not know why they stopped making this as an item. This is a cool item honestly. But all fake item boxes have had an upside down question mark. Well, what if they had the question mark the right side up? The only difference being the color. Now, what I think is that all real item boxes are close to the color blue. So why not make it blue? Mario Kart Wii done that, but that was only when you were in teams, and they kept the upside down question Mark. Potted Piranha Plant What did I tell you about the Potted Piranha Plant? I like this item because it can eat something automatically, which means you don't have to push a button. Now I told you that I don't think that the Super Leaf should return because it's manual, but this is automatic! Also, let's not forget that they look cool in Renagade Roundup. Thundercloud This item is just half and half. I like it in some ways, but at the same time I don't like it. The design of is awkward, because the lightning is above the cloud. Pretty sure that doesn't work. You know, I like it because you can touch a player to avoid getting struck. It reminds me of Hot Potato. I like it in some ways, I hate it in some ways. So, this means that 50% I want this to return, 50% I dont want it to return. Mega Mushroom Why in the world has this item only been in Mario Kart Wii? BRING THIS ITEM BACK PERIOD!! I mean, you become big, and if players are small, you can squish them! I also like how you can invincible (unless you fall of the track). Also, the music is epic too. POW Block At least this item is better than the Thundercloud! So, the POW block is underrated. And the reason I like this item is that everyone spins out, drops their items. I think that is pretty cool. And what's cool is that there is a way to avoid it. You have to do a trick off of something. I like how they spin out like they have hit a banana. What I don't like about it is that when it appears on screen it is 2D, and it just looks like a square that says "POW". Bob-omb Yet, another item that I do not see why it should be removed. What I like about it that it explodes, that no other item can do, and when it sees somebody, it walks to them and tries to blow them up. This item is cool, and I want it to return, and it will most likely will. Blue Shell Blue shells are awesome because they hit the player in 1st place, and causes a blue explosion. I like how in Mario Kart 8, they act just like red and green shells but the only difference being that they cause a huge explosion. I want this item to return in Mario Kart 9. What I also want is for the blue shell to be wingless. It just looks weird, to be honest. I like how it has spikes, because it causes a big explosion. I like it Mario Kart 8 that there is a new item called the Super Horn, which stops the blue shell. The blue shell can spin out other players when they touch them. It can also cause then to spin out if they get caught in the explosion. Blooper An underrated item. People say this item should be removed. It just inks your screen where you can't see as much! I don't want this item to be removed. It works for me sometimes. Like, sometimes I just fall because of the Blooper squirting my screen. Boo Who wouldn't want this item to come back? I love this item. I like how it can steal your item that you really wanna use. I like how it came back in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe, But it wasn't in Mario Kart 8. Also, you gotta love how it turns you transparent and makes you invincible. Feather I love the design of the feather in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe. As you can see, I used the picture of the design. I want this to return, but it should only be obtainable in battle mode. The reason that is, because it is comepletely useless because karts can glide now. So it really doesn't make sense. It should be in battle mode only. And yes, there are glider pads in battle tracks too, but you are not actually racing. Bullet Bill Again, another item that i do not see why it should be removed. When you get this item, you turn into a bullet bill, and you can spin out other drivers. It even makes you invincible! It reminds me of a minigame in Mario Party 9. You can use a bullet bill in 1st, but that only does like 2 seconds. Chain Chomp This chain chomp is comepletely useless because it is like the bullet bill, but it goes slower. Plus, it acts like you just got shot out of a cannon. Well, not really. The reason I said that is because the animation the character uses is the same anamation they do when they are shot out of a cannon. And plus, it will knock you off the stage in harder tracks. Coin How dumb would it be to take away coins? I can understand being removed as an item, but why by itself? That is not saying that I want this item to be removed, though. I want to still be an item and get it mainly while you are in 1st place. Boomerang Flower I want this item to return. Like the Fire Flower has been returned from Mario Kart 7, the Boomerang Flower should return from Mario Kart 8. You get to throw up to 3 times, and it comes back to you like a boomerang! There is actually a boomerang costume, (I first discovered it in Super Mario 3D World) which is pretty cool. You might not have a boomerang costume, but you still throw boomerangs. Super Horn Yes, definitely. This has probably got to be my favorite item. I like it because you can spin out other drivers, break shells, and it can even destroy the blue shell! I really want this to return in Mario Kart 9, because this is just brilliant. I also like how it is designed. You can tell me what items you want to see return in Mario Kart 9. Category:Blog posts